A Dark Dreaming
by Skywatch
Summary: A boy leaves his family and suffers from frightening dreams. As an 18-year old Ryouga returns once more to Nerima, he finds that his life will never be the same, and that some secrets must finally come to light ... Chapter 4 is up!
1. A Look Back

**A DARK DREAMING  
by: Skywatch and Huskyman  
**  
Disclaimer: The Nerima Wrecking Crew belong entirely to Rumiko Takahashi. We   
just passed by and thought, now what if?  
  
Words in [ ] are thoughts  
  
PART ONE: A LOOK BACK  
  
100 KILOMETERS FROM NERIMA  
  
Morning dawned slowly, bathing the world in a muted yellow light. A   
rooster crowed to herald a new day. In a small town a hundred kilometers from   
the city of Tokyo, people began to stir.  
  
A gray-haired old man opened his door. "It's going to be a hot day," he   
murmured to no one in particular. He sipped his tea as he stood, noting that   
most of his neighbors were still indoors, probably asleep or preparing   
breakfast. The faint scent of bread floated past him - the Kanedas would   
probably open their small bakery soon, but from long experience he knew he still   
had time.  
  
Putting the cup of tea aside, the old man grabbed a long-handled broom.   
Since his wife's death five years ago, his days always began the same way. The   
ritual was familiar and, probably for that reason, rather comforting: a bit of a   
wash, some strong hot tea, a general cleaning along the front of the house up to   
the sidewalk, and then a short walk to the bakery to chat with the Kanedas and   
to buy some of their freshly baked bread. Somehow, going through the same   
motions gave him a measure of peace and set him up for the rest of the day.   
  
Unfortunately, today was going to be different.  
  
The old man froze in mid-sweep. The hairs on his nape were suddenly   
standing on end. Goosebumps crawled along his forearms and a prickly sensation   
inched along the back of his head. His grip on the broom handle tightened.   
Moving faster than he had in years, he whirled around.  
  
"O-ohayou." A young man - a boy, really - of 17 or 18 years stood a   
meter away. An uncertain expression was on his tanned, earnest face. A yellow   
bandanna tied around his forehead kept a shock of thick black hair away from his   
dark eyes, matching a sleeveless yellow shirt and dusty black pants. A backpack   
and a traditional bamboo umbrella were slung across his shoulders. "Is this the   
way to Nerima prefecture?"  
  
The old man shook his head, taking note of other things quickly and as   
covertly as possible. The boy was tall, and his stance, the muscles corded   
along his bare arms and the easy breaths he took despite what must've been a   
long trip on foot (the nearest village was a good 3 hours away) proclaimed him   
to be a formidable -- what, exactly? A fighter with some kind of training, the   
old man guessed, but something more. Surely that in itself couldn't have   
elicited the reaction he had just had? "Ohayou. No, Tokyo is 2 to 3 hours   
away if you take the bus. A couple of days if you plan to walk."  
  
The boy muttered an expletive under his breath, clearly irritated at the   
state of things. In that moment, everything became clear for the old man. "Can   
you give me directions?" the youth demanded.  
  
The elder swallowed. "Hai, of course. You take this road and you   
follow it until ..." he droned automatically, his mind working furiously, his   
eyes darting in different directions to plot some means of escape.   
  
[_Fangs!_] his mind thundered, averting his gaze from the stranger's   
mouth. [_Kami-sama! To meet another one in my lifetime is the worst luck!_]   
  
The boy was looking at him, eyes squinting in concentration. Then, with   
a curt "Domo!" the youth broke into a run.   
  
And promptly turned in the wrong direction before he was even out of   
sight, but the old man wouldn't have corrected him for all the world.

65 KILOMETERS FROM NERIMA  
  
Ryouga snapped a dead branch off a tree, crushed it into smaller pieces   
with one hand, and flung the pieces into the campfire. When the flames leapt   
high enough to satisfy him, he sat down and took a few cooking implements from   
his backpack. He grinned; it was a good thing he'd bought bread earlier from   
that bakery, otherwise it would've just been instant noodles tonight. There   
hadn't been any time to go hunting. He boiled more than enough water for the   
noodles - no telling when rain might make hot water a necessity.  
  
During and after his meal, he scanned the sky periodically for the   
slightest sign of cloud cover. He wished, for the umpteenth time in his life,   
that he had a tent that fit into his backpack.   
  
[_At least it looks like a clear night._] Sighing, Ryouga laid back, his   
hands serving as a pillow for his head. He gazed up at the myriad number of   
stars.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akane. I was hoping I'd see you today, but my sense of   
direction ... Please wait for me. I have something important to tell you." He   
cleared his throat. "The truth is, I - I've loved you from the moment I met   
you! Can you, uh, l-l-" he shook his head and tried again, "can we go out on a   
d-da-" Immediately he felt the blood suffuse his face. [_Oh great, I can't even   
get this straight, and she's nowhere near me yet!_]   
  
"Oh Akane," he sighed, "if you only knew how I feel." [_How can I explain   
it? Whenever I'm with you, I'm complete. When you hold me in your arms, even   
when I'm a pig, it's as if the whole world slows down._] A bit guiltily, he   
remembered Akari. As dense as Ryouga was, he had no doubts about Akari's   
affection for him [_okay, maybe it's more than that_] and although his feelings   
for her were getting stronger, he couldn't return it with the same fervor. At   
least, not while there was still a chance with Akane.   
  
He thought back to the haunted cave, to the one time Akane had run to   
him and not to Ranma, and he had been allowed by the fates to hold her in his   
arms. His man's heart had, for once, been full. He couldn't have done a shi   
shi hokoudan then if his life had depended on it. When she had turned to him for   
protection -- He would do almost anything for another chance at that!  
  
The ironic thing was, if he had met Akari before Akane, she would've   
meant everything to him. He would've thanked his lucky stars, heck, the entire   
pantheon of kamis, for such a blessing. Finally, he would've thought, someone   
who really loves me, won't push me away, and I'll never be alone again ...   
  
THE HIBIKI HOME: YEARS AND YEARS AGO   
  
Seven-year old Ryouga sprinted along the sidewalk, then stopped   
abruptly. Hey, wow, he was home already! This must be some sort of record. He   
turned to Okaachan, grinning triumphantly.   
  
"Careful, Ryo," his mother admonished gently, "no need to run so fast."  
  
The door to the house opened, and there was Otousan, holding the newest   
addition to the family in his huge, brawny arms. "Back so soon from the   
dentist?" he asked in a sarcastic but soft tone. "You let him lead again,   
didn't you? You should know better - you could've ended up in Mt. Fuji," he   
teased. "So how is little Ryo?"   
  
Ryouga knew, without looking, that his father's gaze had taken on that   
peculiar mix of concern and anxiety again. He couldn't remember when he first   
became aware of it, it seemed as if it had been there forever. He heard his   
mother say, "He definitely has a better sense of direction than you, neh,   
Ryo-chan?" She ruffled his thick black hair. "He took us most of the way, and   
he only got lost twice."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Ryouga threw his head back and whooped a short   
self-conscious laugh, his fingertips briefly brushing against his mother's as   
his hand went reflexively to tug at his hair. Basking in his mother's praise, he   
missed the strange look that passed between his parents. But he didn't miss the   
abrupt way his mother's hand froze momentarily beneath his. Whatever joy he   
felt was gone in an instant. [_What have I done now?_] He glanced at his mother.  
  
She looked back at him, her dark eyes sorry and sad. She kissed him   
gently on the cheek in a wordless apology. "Why don't you go and play? Don't   
eat anything for another hour, though. Remember what the dentist said."  
  
"Yes, Ryouga, why not practice that kata I taught you? I'll check on you   
later," his father said.  
  
The thought of another martial arts lesson cheered the boy up   
immediately. "Alright!" He bowed to his father-sensei, and ran off.  
  
His parents watched him until he actually entered the enclosed yard   
(he had veered off once when he was six and ended up three blocks away).   
Then they turned to each other.  
  
"How was Yo-chan while I was gone?" Mrs. Hibiki held out her arms for   
the baby.   
  
"Oh she was very well-behaved. You should've seen her - she grabbed my   
finger and wouldn't let go." Ryouga's father laughed, a carefree sound that his   
son wouldn't have recognized. "But what did the dentist say?"   
  
"His baby teeth will all be gone in the next two years. As for the   
permanent ones," she continued reluctantly, "the x-rays show a possible overbite   
and well-developed canine teeth."  
  
Immediately, Hibiki-san was somber. "I hoped I was wrong." He laid a   
hand on her arm. "You know what this means."  
  
"Iie!" the mother protested. "We can't abandon him. At his age --"  
  
Her husband shook his head. "We've discussed this before. We're not   
abandoning him. I've been training him. He's already good enough to defend   
himself from most things. Ryouga will ... most likely surpass me one day," he   
said, pride in his voice. "He learns so fast and his strength - one day he will   
be formidable!"  
  
"Ryouga is a child, he needs more than self-defense and martial arts!   
The way he looks up to you, don't you see how much he admires his father, and   
just now, how hurt he was when I -" she broke off abruptly. "This isn't fair,   
it's not his fault!"  
  
She felt his arms encircling her and the baby. "You're right," he   
admitted, 'the fault is ours. But what were we supposed to do, not get married,   
not have a child? The day I saw the two of you together, you cradling him, so   
pale as he slumbered peacefully -" he shuddered. "How can I endure for that to   
happen again?"  
  
"He didn't know what he was doing!" she protested again.  
  
"Yes, but he did it anyway. And now, his teeth will grow - it's the   
sign, and we can't ignore it." He sighed. "If it were just the two of us, I'd   
take the chance. He's my son, too. I'd watch him like a hawk and hope for the   
best. But now that we have Yoiko ..."  
  
"His teeth haven't grown yet," Ryouga's mother said stubbornly.  
  
"But when it does? What happens when he wants to play with his little   
sister?"  
  
She bit her lip, glancing at the face of baby Yoiko. Herself she could,   
and would, gladly risk for her son's sake, but her daughter was another matter.   
"Then we will see. But I will agree only to what is necessary."  
  
===============  
  
Ryouga couldn't pinpoint the exact time it began, but he learned early   
to fend for himself. Was he eight or nine when his parents began to get lost   
regularly and for extended periods at a time? He remembered how his heart   
hammered in fright the first time he came home to a dark and empty house. There   
was only one light, a note and some food. His parents had decided to take Yoiko   
out on a picnic, and, being utterly familiar with his father's lack of   
directional sense, had left things "in case they didn't get back in time."   
  
That first night alone was a memory that never left Ryouga. He was no   
more than a child and he had spent the night curled up in a ball by his parents'   
neat and empty bed.   
  
His mother found him like that the next morning, and it almost broke her   
heart. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Oh Ryo, I'm so sorry."  
  
He was so happy, so relieved, that he clung to her as fiercely as he   
could. Immediately, he began to feel better. "Okaachan, why did you leave me?"   
he cried.  
  
He never got an answer, because the next thing he knew he was being   
hauled to his feet. "Ryouga!" his father barked at him. "Get away from her!"  
  
The boy staggered away with a hurt and confused expression on his face.   
Never had his father handled him so roughly, not even during training.  
  
His mother rose angrily. "He wasn't doing anything!" she shouted. She   
looked like she was about to slap her husband. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Are you blind, woman?!" his father shot back. "I let you out of my   
sight for one minute, and now you're as pale as a ghost!"  
  
Ryouga couldn't stand it anymore. Nearly blind with tears, he ran as far   
away from the room as he could.  
  
Which, with his sense of direction, turned out to be the empty lot next   
door. Not caring about the fact that he was still in pajamas, he sat down   
cross-legged on the grass and tried in vain to assume a meditative pose. [_Find   
my wa ... shut everything else out._]   
  
His father found him at noontime. He sat down beside the boy. "Ryo, I'm   
sorry."  
  
[_This is a strange day, both my parents apologizing to me._] It also   
amazed him that his father had found him so soon, and without getting lost himself.   
Still, Ryouga refused to meet his father's eyes and stared straight ahead.  
  
"I overreacted, neh? It's been a difficult day, and it's not ... not   
manly to carry on like that." Even to Ryouga's young ears, the excuse sounded   
lame. "Hey, I wanted to show you something, a new move I think you're ready   
for. You'll need this, though." Otousan held out a yellow strip of cloth with   
black spots.  
  
Despite himself, the boy looked curiously at the cloth. "What does it   
do?" he asked.  
  
His father grinned. "Oh it doesn't do anything, but as to what you can   
make it do - that's different!" With a quick flick of his fingers the strip   
seemed to stand on its own, as rigid as a piece of wood. "And then   
once you've gotten that, you can do this." Standing, his father threw it towards   
a nearby tree, where it promptly embedded itself in a flash of yellow.  
  
Ryouga ran to the tree. "It's soft again!" he exclaimed in wonder,   
touching the cloth that was now wedged into the trunk. The gaze he turned to his   
father was admiring, almost worshipful.  
  
Hibiki-san swallowed. He wished, for the umpteenth time, that he could   
take his son into his arms and damn the consequences. "I'll teach it to you   
before -" he broke off.  
  
"You're going again, aren't you?" Ryouga asked. Although a bit slow   
about some things, he was very sensitive and astute about others. [_Like martial   
arts, feelings, useless stuff like that._]  
  
His father nodded, and chose his next words carefully. "It's not that we   
actually want to, but you understand. This is giri, neh? It is our duty as   
martial artists to keep up our training, and of course we can't take you with   
us. After all, there's school. For the same reason, we can't leave Yoiko behind.   
We don't mean to stay away, son, but you know the Hibiki curse - it keeps us   
away longer than we mean to." He breathed deeply. [_I must tell my son   
something of the truth._] "We're also looking for something. It's a quest for a   
cure, and it would benefit many people if we found it." [_Like you._]   
  
Ryouga's eyes shined as his fears were explained away. "A quest? Can't I   
... go with you sometimes?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Maybe when you're ready," Otousan smiled, holding up another piece of   
yellow cloth. His son grinned back at him, delighted.  
  
=============  
  
Within the next five years, Hibiki Ryouga learned most of his father's   
special techniques, although mastering them took much longer. Each one was   
taught to him during the brief periods his family stayed at home between   
training trips.  
  
He was in junior high before he stopped believing his father's lies.   
For Otousan to get lost was entirely plausible - a skewed sense of direction   
plagued the Hibiki bloodline - but Okaachan had a perfectly normal sense of   
direction. As for Yoiko, she grew up barely knowing her big brother, although   
she seemed fond of him anyway.   
  
The next years were not kind to Ryouga. He endured the merciless teasing   
of his classmates. They found many reasons - his missing parents, his   
misguided sense of direction, the extended canine teeth that became more   
prominent as he grew, his shy and solitary ways and yes, his martial arts.  
  
Although no one dared do more than tease, it was enough. By the time he   
was fourteen, Ryouga was effectively alone.   
  
He had also become extremely touchy about people making fun of him. This   
trait did not exactly help him to deal with arrival of one motormouth, Saotome   
Ranma. To make things worse, Saotome was an excellent martial artist.  
  
Ryouga heard the satisfied snickers and the not-quite-whispered snide   
comments that greeted his every "loss" to Ranma with glee. Although the latter   
was a new boy, Ryouga's temper and his skills had made him many envious enemies   
who loved to see him taken down a notch. The fact that Ranma often beat him to   
what was sometimes his only decent meal for the day didn't help his mood,   
either.  
  
Ranma was the bane of his junior high existence, and yet ... there was   
something that happened when they fought. Ryouga always felt so charged,   
brimming with energy, even up to the end when he was panting for breath. He was   
always at the top of his form when he was sparring with Ranma, somehow faster,   
stronger and more focused than at any other time.   
  
The boy began to look forward to his daily bouts with Ranma. It was,   
after all, one of the few constant things in Ryouga's harried life. Whether the   
stranger knew it or not, he was easily the closest thing to a friend Ryouga had   
had in over three years.  
  
[_A friend._] Ryouga was startled at the eagerness that rose up in him.   
[_That's right, I could make him my friend! But how do I do that? He has to   
respect me first._] Almost as clueless at social niceties as Ranma was, Ryouga   
fell back on the one thing he did know, martial arts. [_If we have a serious   
duel, not like this stuff over the stupid bread, and I can beat him, he'll take   
me seriously then - yeah, that's it!_]   
  
The next day, Hibiki Ryouga formally challenged Saotome Ranma to a duel   
of martial skills. Unfortunately, he got lost on the way to the empty lot behind   
his house and never made it. Worse, it appeared as if he had thrown the fight,   
not shown up at his own challenge. The snickers behind his back grew in number.   
  
Then there was the indefinable feeling of emptiness in him when   
Saotome failed to show up for school.  
  
That was the last straw. On his fifteenth birthday, Ryouga tied a bunch   
of the special yellow bandannas to his head, packed his backpack for the first   
time and set off on his own journey. Little did he know that he had set the   
pattern of his life for the coming years. Having no real idea as to where   
Saotome had headed off to, he turned towards the distant figure of Mt. Fuji and   
trudged westward.  
  
The umbrella came later.  
  
"Ryo-chan?! Ryouga!"  
  
Ryouga froze as his mother came panting up to him.   
  
"What are you doing so far away from the house?" she asked, before she   
noticed the heavy backpack.  
  
The boy glanced around. "Where's Otousan and Yoiko?" [_Maybe I can say   
goodbye to imouto before I go._]   
  
His mother, still staring at the backpack, answered unthinkingly, "I   
left them in a glade. We ran out of milk for Yoiko." She gasped and covered her   
mouth. "Oh no, Ryo, it's not what you think."  
  
Ryouga stared at her. The pain of having his suspicions confirmed, on   
top of his other problems, nearly brought him to tears. [_No, that's it, I've   
had enough!_]   
  
"Isn't it?" he asked coldly. Without taking his eyes off of her, he   
bowed stiffly and with as much pseudo-formality as he could muster. "Okaa**san**,   
you may all go home now. I'm leaving and I probably won't be back." Every word   
he spoke dripped with bitterness.  
  
His mother flinched, as if from a blow. Then she composed herself and   
returned his bow in an equally formal manner, but dropping her gaze. It was a   
bow that spoke volumes, denoting respect and apology, so unlike Ryouga's own   
insolent motion. "Honto ni gomen, Ryouga," she whispered softly. [_I'm really   
sorry. We should have found another way. I failed you, my son._]  
  
The boy closed his eyes. His mother had repaid his insolence with a   
formal apology, sacrificing propriety to do it, addressing him as if they were   
equals. Sometimes he forgot why he loved her so much, and then she did something   
unthinkable like this. [_That's it. I lose._] He bowed again, this time deeply.   
He held it as he said, "No, I'm the one who's sorry ... Mom."   
  
He felt her smile, and then her hand was brushing the hair out of his   
face. Startled at the contact, Ryouga nearly lost it. When he looked at her, his   
eyes were brimming with tears.   
  
"Will you come home?" she asked.  
  
"Will you?" he shot back.   
  
"Hai," she answered firmly, "but I cannot speak for your father, nor for   
Yoiko."  
  
It was the answer he was expecting. "Then, gomen, Okaachan, but I have   
to go. It's a matter of honor. Besides," he looked down, "it's better this way.   
All of you should be at home. It's my turn to go off on a 'training trip.'"  
  
She seemed about to protest. Then - "Since it's a matter of honor. But   
you should not leave without all of your weapons, my son."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I believe your father already taught you how to use this." Moving   
slowly, she held out a familiar old-fashioned red bamboo umbrella and presented   
it to him with both hands.   
  
"Oh. Domo ar - wha?!" Ryouga yelped as he nearly dropped the heavy   
umbrella. He examined it closely. The rod seemed to be made of pure iron or   
steel, and the wooden slats were reinforced by sturdy bands of burnished metal.   
Now he understood why his mother, a strong woman, always carried it with both   
hands. "Nani?"  
  
Was that a grin on her face? "What your father taught you with was   
merely a prop. It was to prepare you for this." She touched the folded red   
eaves. "This has been in the Hibiki family for generations. Every now and then   
it must stay by our door and rest upon our hearth. Will you take up this little   
duty, my son?" she asked with contrived lightness.  
  
Ryouga considered, understanding exactly what she wanted. "H-hai. But I   
can't promise when, Okaachan. My sense of direction ..."  
  
The woman nodded, her eyes glinting suspiciously as they caught the   
sunlight.  
  
The boy knew that it was time to leave, else his resolve would break and   
he'd end up following her home. Suddenly he hugged her. "I'll be back, Okaachan.   
Say goodbye to imouto for me." The omission of any mention of his father was   
deliberate. Then he gazed at her for one last time, trying to commit every   
feature to memory, for who knew when he would see her again?   
  
At her eyes, like pools of deep water, darker than his. At the shining   
blue-black hair she had cut short when the "training trips" began. When did   
Okaachan start looking so sad?  
  
He ached to comfort her. Instead, he turned and walked away.  
  
==============  
  
Thank you for reading! This story is a collaboration. Some chapters will be   
done by Skywatch and some by Huskyman. Please review. :)  
  
Some Japanese words used in this fic:  
  
imouto - younger sister  
gomen - by itself, a casual "sorry"; Honto ni gomen is more formal  
Okaasan - respectful / formal, roughly "mother"; Okaachan - more affectionate,   
roughly "mom"


	2. Things Unforeseen

**A DARK DREAMING  
By: Skywatch & Huskyman  
**  
Disclaimer: The Nerima Wrecking Crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi. We just passed   
by and thought, "now what if ...?"  
  
Words in [ ] are thoughts.  
  
PART II. THINGS UNFORESEEN  
  
PRESENT DAY: STILL 60 KILOMETERS FROM NERIMA  
  
Lost to memories, Ryouga drifted off into sleep with a half-formed   
resolve to visit his family as soon as he finished his business in Nerima.   
[_Haven't been home in months. Wonder how Okaachan and Yoiko are? So tired ..._]   
With that last thought he succumbed, and was instantly asleep.  
  
An hour passed. Under their lids, Ryouga's eyes flitted wildly from side   
to side. As they had hundreds of times before, the dreams began.  
  
Another hour. A twitch ran up from the Lost Boy's legs to his hands and   
then to his shoulders. His fingers curled into his palms, forming a fist. His   
breathing turned from deep and sonorous to ragged.  
  
Thirty minutes more. Danger began forming around his unconscious body,   
so slowly and gradually that his usual defenses, steeped in bone-tired numbness,   
were taken unawares.   
  
The dream went on and wrapped the boy tightly in its grip.  
  
============  
  
The air was heavy with the threat of rain. Thunder rumbled softly, still   
some distance away. Ryouga noted the sound grimly. [_Have to finish this fast._] The   
tip of his tongue ran over his sharp teeth in anticipation as he crouched among   
the shadows of the trees.  
  
[_Am I an animal in this dream?_] he wondered. It was too dark to see for   
sure, but it felt like it, as every muscle in his body seemed tensely prepared   
to spring. [_Well, if I am, at least I'm not a defenseless pig._] The instincts that   
coursed through him were primal, mainly a kind of hunger and an overwhelming   
need to satiate it.   
  
Somewhere to the left, a figure crashed through the undergrowth. Whoever   
or whatever it was ran desperately, and, unfortunately for it, in futility.   
Ryouga had already outpaced him and was now lying in wait. Although barely   
another shadow in the dark, the energies that coursed through the figure in   
flight flared like a beacon in the hunter's eyes.  
  
Snarling, Ryouga sprang from his hiding place. The intended victim   
screamed in fright as the unexpected attack bore him to the ground. "Kami-sama!"   
As the man cried out for help and struggled, the light in him surged brighter.   
  
[_All the better._] It was over in seconds; the man was rendered   
unconscious with one blow. Ryouga examined the body quickly with his inhuman sight. His eyes   
glowed like dull coals, seeking the point where the energies were brightest. It   
didn't take long - it was child's play compared to mastering the Bakusai   
Tenketsu. [_There!_]   
  
Mouth bared in a toothy, merciless grin, the boy pounced in earnest.  
  
=============  
  
"What the -?!" Ryouga snapped awake. "Now where am I?" He was in a   
forest, sitting with his back against a tree. He surveyed his immediate   
surroundings. It seemed like he was still in the general vicinity of his   
original campsite, but of course he couldn't be sure.  
  
He got to his feet. "Must've had that dream and sleepwalked again," he   
muttered. He shook his head. He really didn't mind the images anymore - they had   
plagued him for the better part of three years now so he had gotten used to   
them. They always went the same way: he would chase some poor frightened figure   
and ... feed. At least that was how it seemed to him, how it felt. It wasn't   
like eating, though. It didn't felt physical; there was no rending of   
flesh, for which Ryouga felt somewhat thankful.  
  
At first it had been profoundly disturbing, but after awhile he was able   
to shrug it off with little thought. It didn't happen that often anyway, once or   
twice a month, three when he was pushing himself, training or fighting or   
something. [_Not to mention I always wake up feeling like I've had ten cups of   
coffee._]  
  
The sleepwalking was another matter. He always woke up in a different   
place afterwards. Not far away, true, but it was still pretty dangerous   
considering his ridiculous sense of direction.  
  
[_Thank the kami it never bothers me when I'm with Akane._] He frowned.   
No,that wasn't quite right. It hadn't bothered him either when he had gone to   
Jusenkyo to cure his curse and help Ranma fight Saffron, and Akane hadn't been   
there until much later. It had also completely skipped him on the journey to   
rescue Akane from Prince Kirin. [_Sleepwalking on a boat. Now that would've been   
interesting. NOT._] He had been about due both times, but nothing had happened.   
Strange.  
  
[_Maybe there's something about Akane that keeps bad dreams away._] He   
smiled, liking the thought. Was even just seeking her out enough? Then he shook   
his head, remembering that the dream had struck when he had been on his way to   
join her at Yumougi Valley. She had gone after Ranma, who had lost his strength   
and was trying to compensate by learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha from the Amazon   
elder, Cologne. [_Once I was with them, though, no dreams, not even on the way   
back. Not to mention I had one now, and there's definitely nothing else on my   
mind but seeing Akane._]   
  
Ryouga started walking. The Hiryu Shoten Ha did not bring pleasant memories.   
  
He had found Ranma, Akane, Cologne, Ukyou and Genma alright, but, torn with   
indecision, had kept to the shadows for awhile, watching them. He remembered   
thinking, "If Ranma doesn't get his strength back, he won't be the heir to the   
Anything Goes Martial Arts anymore, and that means - the engagement will be   
broken! Akane will be free!" Despite that, when the crucial moment came, he had   
found himself volunteering to help Ranma learn the technique.   
  
That bothered him later. It was one thing to rescue a weakened Ranma   
from the mingled attack of the Kunos and Mousse. Ganging up on a defenseless   
person grated against everything Ryouga held as honorable. It was a belief he   
knew he held in common with Saotome, Akane, and ... perhaps, Ukyou? Actually   
helping Ranma to regain his strength and thereby maintain his engagement to   
Akane was something else entirely. What had he been thinking?!  
  
[_Ranma is too good an opponent to lose._] Ryouga blinked, then swore,   
"Chikusho!" Somewhere along the way he had come to respect Saotome. Ranma was an   
excellent fighter, a kindred disciple in the pursuit of the Art. He didn't   
deserve to have the Art taken away from him by default. That, and perhaps the   
knowledge that Ryouga would lose the peculiar rush that filled him whenever he   
fought with Ranma if the latter stayed weak...  
  
The youth frowned. It was no use thinking of these things now. He had to   
concentrate on finding the campsite. Then he noticed where he was, and blinked   
again. "Well what do you know," he whistled, as he saw the ashes of his   
campfire.  
  
Then the danger broke out and struck.  
  
A large water drop splashed directly on Ryouga's nose. It was instantly   
followed by several others.  
  
Knowing he was too late, the boy dove for his bamboo umbrella anyway.   
  
"Oh shi - bwee!"  
  
TWO DAYS LATER: NERIMA PREFECTURE, TOKYO  
  
"I HATE turning into a pig," Ryouga grumbled. One minute you were one of   
the world's strongest martial artists, impervious to almost everything, the next   
you were defenseless porcine. He had lost two more days, too, but there   
was a certainty in him that he would make it, given enough time and assuming   
Akane was in Nerima. He remembered Ryugenzawa and the Tunnel of Lost Love. He   
wasn't sure when it started but, for awhile now and stupid sense of direction be   
damned, he eventually ended up in the same place as her. [_Oh Akane, can it be   
that my heart is drawn to you, wherever you are?_]  
  
Then he recognized the canal, and the familiar outlines of Nerima.   
[_Yatta! Made it!_] "Just a little longer, Akane-ch-chan!" he blushed at his   
daring. "This time I WILL tell you everything, and not even Ranma can stop me! I'll hold   
nothing back - not the happiness that wells up in me everytime I see you, not   
the pure love that fills me at the mere thought of you, not my secret, er ...   
eep!"  
  
The denizens of Nerima passing by glanced curiously at the   
backpack-laden youth who suddenly sank to his haunches. Then they noticed the   
way he was poking holes into the solid concrete sidewalk with one bare finger.   
[_Uh-oh, he's one of THOSE. Better get away before something happens!_] The road   
quickly emptied.  
  
When he had calmed down after punching the first two kanji of Akane's   
name into the concrete, Ryouga straightened up again. "Okay, one thing at a   
time. Maybe she won't feel like killing me after I've told her how much she   
means to me." [_Yeah right. I can see it now -'Ryouga no HENTAI!' and me flying   
into the stratosphere._] "Maybe, ah, after our first d-date?" [_Assuming I even   
get that far!_] "Alright, that's settled, after our second date, then!" [_Who knows?   
Maybe I can go to China and find a cure before that. Then I won't have to tell   
her anything!_] He felt immensely relieved at the prospect.  
  
Filled with renewed determination, Ryouga set off towards what he hoped   
was the direction of the Tendo home.  
  
==============  
  
"Come on, tomboy, you can do better than that!" The words, equal   
parts challenge, jeer and encouragement, reverberated through the air.  
  
Ryouga froze. He'd recognize Saotome's voice anywhere. [_What the - but   
I'm not at the dojo yet!_] The place seemed familiar, though. An old tire swing   
hung from a tree, the only man-made thing in an otherwise empty piece of land.   
  
He looked around, and at last something clicked. [_I'm near the dojo.   
This is the empty lot near the Tendo's house where I trained with ..._] "Akane?!" he hissed in   
disbelief as the girl in question ran into view. Quickly and completely on   
instinct, he ducked behind one of the trees. Neither of the newcomers noticed   
him. They were too intent on other things.  
  
The small gi-clad figure hurtled towards Ryouga's long-time rival, but   
Ranma was already sweeping low into a kick that was clearly meant to take Akane   
down. Ryouga nearly shouted out a warning, because even if his trained eye   
discerned the pulling of the blow as well as its decreased speed, the move was   
still potentially injurious. It can't be! Ranma's going to hit Akane?! He began   
to simmer with outrage. [_How dare that animal even THINK about hurting her!_]  
  
The blow never connected. Even as Ranma was ducking into a sweep, Akane   
spotted it and, knowing that there was too much forward momentum for her to stop   
and dodge his move, increased her speed instead. As his leg extended, she   
launched into the air, somersaulting a little above him. She aimed a back kick   
at his head, but he was already twisting out of the way so it landed on his   
shoulder. She fell to the ground in a roll and, in the next instant, was on her   
feet again, assuming a defensive stance. She grinned. "That good enough for you,   
Ranma?"   
  
The whole thing had taken about ten seconds.  
  
Ryouga's mouth hung open. He had, as P-chan, heard Akane promise herself   
that she would never let her training slide again, not after she had nearly lost   
the dojo to other challengers. He had also, as a man this time, helped her to   
train once or twice, and both times he'd been amazed at the sheer tenacity she   
could display when she put her mind to it. [_But when did she get good enough to   
land a blow on Ranma even when she's not angry?_]   
  
Ranma seemed pretty amazed, too, but, judging from his answering smile,   
he was also pleased and - perhaps relieved that his attack had been   
unsuccessful? "Hai," he agreed simply. "That wasn't bad. You should be careful   
about that move, though. It leaves you wide open for a couple of heartbeats."  
  
[_Criticizing her for a successful move - oh you're in for it now,   
Saotome!_] Ryouga happily anticipated the impending outburst.  
  
Akane merely cocked her head to one side, apparently considering her   
sparring partner's comments. After awhile she nodded. "I didn't exactly have a   
lot of time to come up with something fancy, you know. You were only open to an   
upward strike." Her eyes narrowed. "Oh and by the way, Ranma, don't think I   
didn't notice the way you were pulling back on that sweep. It slowed you down.   
That's probably why I was able to hit you in the first place."  
  
[_Okay, here we go, a prime opportunity for Ranma to put his foot in his   
mouth!_] Ryouga trained his eyes on the pair expectantly.  
  
The expression on the pigtailed boy's face was sheepish. "Akane, y'know   
I don't like fighting girls, and, uh, specially you," he said, the last so   
softly that Ryouga had to strain to hear the words.   
  
Ranma dropped his defensive stance, a strange mixture of determination   
and anxiety on his face as he walked towards his fiancée. His face was bright   
red. "If I had hit you ... well, do you think I'd be able to stand it," he   
demanded, "knowing that I caused this or that bruise? I - I'd rather cut off my   
hand!"  
  
"Oh, Ranma." Akane sighed at the naked honesty on his face. Her iinazuke   
let his guard down rarely, but she had finally begun to recognize the times when   
he did. She held out her hands, palms facing upwards. After a confused moment,   
Ranma placed his hands on hers. They were both blushing now. "It's part of   
training, neh? I'd never hold it against you." She gazed down at his hands, so   
large as they covered hers. "I've seen these hands fighting for me too many   
times to think of them badly. Don't you even dare think about doing anything to   
them."   
  
"Akane ..." Ranma took one step closer, his eyes a stormy blue. Slowly,   
he bent his head towards her.  
  
[_He- he's going to kiss her?!_] Ryouga's heart felt like it was going to   
burst. [_NO! Kami-sama, please, don't let him do it!_]  
  
But Ranma merely touched his forehead to Akane's. He was breathing hard,   
as if he had just come from a fight. They stood there, leaning against and a   
little into each other, forehead to forehead, their hands entwined.   
  
They looked as if they could stand that way forever.  
  
With a silent cry, Ryouga leapt away and ran.  
  
============  
  
Thanks for the reviews, we really appreciate them! This is a collaboration,   
with the first two chapters written by myself. The next chapters will be by   
Huskyman so be prepared for some changes in style, but hopefully not in continuity. :)


	3. A Day Unlike Any Other

Disclaimer: The Nerima Wrecking Crew belongs entirely to Rumiko Takahashi. We just passed by and thought, now what if? This is a collaboration, with this chapter written by Huskyman. Hope you like it!  
  
Words in [ ] are thoughts

= = = = = = = =

A DARK DREAMING  
By: Skywatch and Huskyman   
  
PART III. A DAY UNLIKE ANY OTHER

Another Part Of Nerima

Ryouga sped along on what seemed to him an endless field of despair. For the first time, he had personally witnessed a sudden change between Ranma and Akane.

[_Masaka..._]

Akane was the first person who had shown him pure, unreserved affection. Unlike everyone else in his life, she had never held back or shrunk away from him. She had never thought of his cursed form as pitiful or ugly. In fact, she had adopted him as her pet pig, P-chan, and he had gotten to know her in so many ways which a lot of people, including Ranma, would never understand.

With P-chan, Akane felt free to speak about almost everything, including some of her deepest secrets. She showed so much sincerity and care for the people around her that he had always found himself snorting in delight, seeing Akane's intentions were honorable. She was selfless, and it didn't matter to her who or what the person was, she just wanted to get along with everyone.   
  
Akane was never embarrassed to have P-chan along anywhere she went. She would smile at him radiantly, introducing him to all of her friends. And even if she wasn't in a good mood, she didn't treat him differently. It was a dream come true that for the first time in his life, someone accepted him wholeheartedly.   
  
Now suddenly, everything was crumbling before him. The day he dreaded most had come -- how Ranma had stared into Akane's round, beautiful eyes as he held onto her hands, not letting go! But what tore at Ryouga was the way Akane had returned Ranma's gaze and how she grasped his hands tightly as if she would hold on her entire life. It was one of those moments that no one, not even Ryouga, could stop.

They hadn't kissed, but the tender contact of forehead to forehead was more than enough. Ryouga wished that that was only a terrible nightmare, but it wasn't. [_Curse you, Ranma!_] Rage and tears filled his face. [_Why, why take away the person that I love the most?_]

Ryouga was beginning to realize that Akane had become, for awhile now, the center of his life. Akari, Ranma and his curse meant nothing if he lost Akane.

[_I never thought this day would come._] He thought of the times he had had the chance to tell Akane how he really felt about her. [_I should have confessed my feelings when I had the opportunity. How could I be so gutless? Is it too late now? Are they i-i-in love?_]

With so much in his mind, Ryouga found himself lost in thought. [_Why is this happening to me? W-_] He tripped on a pile of rocks and fell to the ground with a loud THUD.  
  
"Kuso!" Ryouga wasn't hurt but chose to remain lying on the ground. He kept his face buried in the dirt. After a few minutes, he finally raised his head, tears still streaking down his face, and stared at the horizon. "No..." he mumbled incoherently, "It just isn't possible. How could she choose Ranma over me?" he said, wiping the tears off his face.   
  
The niggling thought in his head persisted. His worst fear had come true. Ranma, liking Akane. Akane, liking Ranma. The worst part was he hadn't even admitted to himself that it was possible.

The sky got darker, lightning flashed and beats of thunder roared. Ryouga struggled to his feet, his eyes narrowed. He suddenly felt the urge to release all of his frustrations ---

"The world is a dark and lonely place." His hands drew apart. A crimson aura surrounded him as a crystal blue energy ball formed in the gap between his cupped palms.

"SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!" the Lost Boy screamed as he released his most devastating attack. It was, he instinctively knew, the most powerful chi blast he had ever formed. With a deafening boom, it lit up the whole horizon.  
  
= = = = = = = =

Ukyou Kuonji, okonomiyaki chef par excellence, was lost in thought. She was wandering the streets of Nerima, thinking of Ranma. [_I haven't seen him since school break. Wonder how he's been doing?_ ]

She recalled the time Ranma had called her "kawaii," the cute fiancee, and how it brought a huge smile to her face. Her anger against him had turned instantly to love.

As Ranma's childhood friend, Ukyou was confident that she had a good chance of capturing his heart. It was a sign of things to come that only the two of them called each other by affectionate nicknames. "Ranchan" was the name that she had gotten used to calling him while Ranma always called her "Ucchan."

There was also the childhood promise that Ranma made after Ukyou sealed up her sauce. "Ranchan, if the sauce tastes good, would you look after me for the rest of your life?" she had asked when she was little. Without hesistation, Ranchan had responded, "Sure!"

Unfortunately, she still had a lot of things to worry about. [_Something happened in Jusendou._] Ever since then and the failed wedding, she sensed that a few things were different between Ranma and Akane. For one, they didn't fight as much as they used to. And then there was the time she caught up with them after school. They were walking side by side, so close to each other that they were only a few inches apart.

"Ranchan... why can't you be with me right now?" Ukyou sighed. [_I wonder what really happened in China? Not even Shampoo will talk about it._]  
  
A thunderous explosion and a bright burst of light interrupted her thoughts. The ground rumbled as the people around her scattered, screaming, "Run for your lives!"

"Nani?!" She unstrapped her combat spatula, looking in the direction of where the disturbance had come from. "Sounds like it came from the outskirts of the city. I better go check it out." With that, she ran as fast as she could towards the borders of Nerima. [_Who knows, maybe Ranchan is there._]   
  
= = = = = = = =

The smoke cleared, and revealed a lone figure barely able to stand. The blast Ryouga had done completely drained him of all of his strength. He collapsed bonelessly, the right side of his face taking the brunt of the fall.

"Oh Akane...," he whispered faintly, "If only you knew how I truly feel about you."

Anytime now, he knew that he would slip into unconsciousness, leaving him completely defenseless. And knowing his luck, the rain would fall and turn him into a pig. [_Maybe it's for the best._] The world around him began to gray out.

Someone familiar was moving towards him. His weakened senses told him that it was a woman. She was shouting something indistinct. [_Could it be?_] "A-Akane? Aka-" He tried to rise to meet her, but the effort was just too much for him to handle and he slipped into semi-consciousness.

"Ryouga!" The voice was full of concern. The girl went down on her knees and placed a cool hand on his forehead. "You jackass, what have you done now?"

[_I know that voice... Ukyou._]

"Well, at least he's still alive. Baka!" Ukyou sighed in relief. "What the hell happened here anyway?" She surveyed her surroundings. The ground was pockmarked with huge, deep holes. The faint acrid smell of smoke was still in the air. "This was definitely Ryouga's doing."

She remembered the time when Ryouga sort-of rescued her from Sarutoru, the monkey man at Prince Toma's island. Sarutoru's special attack, "Shadow Fall", had the power to make someone think that their worst fears were coming true through the use of illusions. Unfortunately for Sarutoru, he had no idea of the consequences of using his technique on Ryouga.

[_He never did say what those hallucinations were._] her thoughts wandered. [_I wonder if it could it have been...?_] She knew Ryouga was hopelessly in love with Akane. [_I guess that explains it._]

"This one was even more powerful. I wonder... did Akane dump him or something?" she said to herself, thinking of the possibilities.

Ukyou carefully moved Ryouga so that his head was cradled on her lap. For a while, she just stared at his face. [_I can't help wishing that this was Ranchan right now._] "Well sugar, I can't just leave you here." She strapped her spatula on her back. "I owe you one, anyway." Ukyou finally got the unconscious Ryouga on his feet. She braced herself, getting him off the ground in a piggyback position. "Jackass! This'll probably give me a sore back."

Ryouga, in his semi-conscious state, was embarrassed, and yet... [_Domo arigato, Ukyou-san._] It was his last coherent thought.

= = = = = = = =

The young martial artist was having a dream --- or at least he believed he did. Dim faces, flashes of light and the murmur of unknown voices surrounded him. He drifted along an empty space, feeling trapped.

A voice bade him to come to his senses, and it was something he had to obey. He forced his eyes open.

A figure, blacker than the surrounding darkness, stood before him. A hood shrouded its face. "What are you doing, Ryouga?" it asked in unearthly tones that sent a chill throughout the boy's body. "What have you done with your life?"

Ryouga found himself speechless. He could only stare at the stranger.

"Tell me... what is it that you truly wish to accomplish in your life? Do you want to become the best martial artist in the whole world? Do you want to get rid of your curse?" The dark-robed figure continued, its voice maintaining the same even tone. "Or perhaps you want... Akane?"

Ryouga blinked upon hearing the last question, but he merely lowered his head and remained silent.   
  
The figure removed its hood, revealing an alabaster-pale face that was both familiar and terrifyingly strange.  
  
"O-otousan?" Ryouga stumbled in shock.   
  
His father's face was set in anger and judgment, an expression that Ryouga had feared throughout his childhood. Otousan's disappointment in him was now displayed for all to see. "Look at yourself, boy! Not only do you lack a sense of direction but a direction in life as well!"

"Otousan... please h-help me," As if he were still a small child, Ryouga stretched out a hand in supplication to the towering figure. "I c-can't lose her."

"Face facts boy," the older man snapped. "You've already lost her."

Ryouga could only stare in disbelief.

"Didn't you just see for yourself? Akane already loves someone else." his father continued.

"No, I'll never believe that! Akane could never love someone like Ranma!" Ryouga's tone was defiant.

"Did you really think that you had a chance at all?" Otousan shot back at him. "In the end, she always ran to him, did she not?"

Ryouga could only close his eyes.

"Who does Akane call when she's in trouble? Who holds Akane's attention during special occasions? And more importantly, for whom has she always risked her life for?"

Images rose in flames before Ryouga.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed as she was being taken away by Kirin and his followers, and again, as Toma and his henchmen grabbed her.

Ranma and Akane fighting the eight-headed Orochi together. Akane, leaping to intercept the Kinjakan in Jusendou for Ranma's sake and disappearing.

Akane, rushing past Ryouga at the Christmas party, not even noticing him because she was looking for Ranma.

The last was the cruelest cut of all. During a duel with Ranma, Akane had turned to Ryouga, and told him that she liked him... as a friend.   
  
"NO!" Ryouga reeled as image after image of the horrific truth flashed before his eyes. [_Ranma! Why does it always have to be Ranma?_]

But his father was pitiless. "Even in Akane's dreams, Ranma exists. Do you remember the time when you were training Akane? Tell me, was it your name that she whispered in her sleep?"

"Aaaahhh! Make it stop!" Ryouga begged.

"Poor Ryouga, as pitiful as a pig. It's so pathetic that you never saw it coming," the shadowy figure mocked. "Oh... and by the way, have you ever wondered what Akane would do if she discovered your secrets?"

[_Secrets?_] Ryouga was momentarily confused by the plural term.

A wide-eyed black piglet with a yellow bandanna tied around its neck hovered in the air in front of him. Akane appeared right beside him. They were at the Tendo household near the koi pond. "Come on P-chan, let's give you a hot bath." She picked him up, and carried him towards a small tub of warm water. P-chan shook violently as the inevitable happened. SPLASH! A man suddenly erupted from the tub, completely naked.

"You... you traitor!" Akane fumed as she stared at Ryouga.

"A-Akane, wait I can explain!" It was all that Ryouga could say before Akane's fist sent him crashing through a solid wall.

"Gaaaahhh!" Ryouga screamed, finding himself once again face-to-face with his father.

"Akane will never learn to accept the fact that the person she considered a good friend and her pet pig are one. She would think that from the very beginning, you sought to take advantage of her. Come to think of it, who wouldn't?"

"No... it's not like that! I never meant it to be that way." Ryouga denied vehemently.

A devious smile was on the face of the older man. "You betrayed her, and you say that you love her?"

Ryouga dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "It's... it's over... I have nothing left to live for."  
  
His father grimaced in exasperation. "Listen to yourself, still blaming the world for all of your woes! Even with all your strength, there is no way you will be able to change what is already done. And if up to this day, you still cannot learn to accept the truth, then you are not worthy to be called a Hibiki."

"H-how could you say that to me?" The Lost Boy was indignant.

"I am only being honest, nothing more. If you continue to be as stubborn as you are now, then you will never learn to acknowledge your other secret, deeper and darker though it may be."

"W-w-what other secret? What are you talking about?" Ryouga demanded.

"Why Ryouga, it's a secret that deep inside, you've known about all these years. In fact, it's one of the main reasons why you're drawn to Akane... and Ranma too."

In the distance, there was a loud eerie cry that was hideously inhuman.

"Shall I tell you, my son? Haven't you guessed it yet? You are a man born without a soul, and so you must torture those around you to live." Ryouga's father smiled as he said the words, flashing his own unusually sharp teeth.

In his mind, Ryouga screamed in horror.

= = = = = = = =

Hi folks! Huskyman here. This chapter is my first fanfic so please be nice. :-) Sorry the update took a while.

To everyone who reviewed, thank you very much. They were really helpful.

ashes: thank you for pointing that out. chapter 2 is now tag-free.  
niana: close... very close.  
OO: sometimes weird things happen. :-) We're not sure yet if this will be an R/U fic in the strict sense of the word, but they will be together for the next couple of chapters. After all, Ryouga still has a lousy sense of direction... I'll stop there because I don't want to give the next chapter away.


	4. Speculations

Disclaimer: The Nerima Wrecking Crew belongs entirely to Rumiko Takahashi. We just passed by and thought, now what if? This is a collaboration, with this chapter written by Huskyman again. Hope you like it!

Words in ( ) are thoughts

**A DARK DREAMING**

**By: Skywatch and Huskyman**

**PART IV. SPECULATIONS**

The boy opened his eyes. Strange voices whispered to him in his head. Sweat flowed down his face. Slowly, he rose up to a sitting position. He winced in pain, cradling his head in his hands. Around him, everything seemed to be spinning around, his vision blurry.

A rustling sound startled Ryouga. The door to his room began to open, little by little. As his vision started to return to normal, Ryouga spotted a pair of eyes peering up at him through the door's narrow opening.

"Well, look who's finally up and about."

(_Ak- no, it's Ukyou._) "Ukyou-san?" he managed to say while looking around. "Where am I?"

Ukyou closed the door behind her. She went to a nearby table, turning a small lamp on. "Where else? You're at my place. It's a good thing that I had a spare room."

Ryouga had a confused look on his face. "Is this another dream? Am I already dead?"

"What kind of talk is that?" She moved closer to him, placing her hands on her waist. "Don't you remember what happened?"

He closed his eyes. And then, it all came back to him. The tremendous chi blast he had done. Losing consciousness. "Hai." Ryouga replied after a few seconds. "And you... helped me?"

"You got that right." She remained standing in the center of the room, her arms crossed. "Just what in the hell were you doing out there? Do you realize you could have hurt someone?" Ukyou grumbled at him. "Not to mention, that area wasn't safe. Lots of thugs hang out there."

"Well, I-"

She sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it, sugar. You probably would have done the same for me. Anyway, I've got to go down and open my restaurant. Why don't you rest some more then come down when you're feeling better."

"Hai, Ukyou-san," Ryouga said.

Ukyou turned to him with a weak smile. "Oh and Ryouga, you owe me one." She stepped out of the room, leaving Ryouga alone.

The pain in his head seemed to be dwindling as he looked around the room some more. Anyone could easily tell that the room was old. The walls were dirty white, and the ceiling wasn't much different. In the corner, a battered-looking desk and chair stood. The only light was from the small lamp that Ukyou had turned on. Despite the current condition of the room, Ryouga was more than content. (_It beats sleeping out in the open._) He reached down to the side of the bed, and brushed up against a familiar object. It was his backpack, with the familiar red umbrella attached to it. (_Nice of Ukyou to bring this along too._)

"You cannot control it, Ryouga. Soon, it will take over you completely." The voice came out of nowhere. It sent chills down Ryouga's spine.

* * *

The okonomiyaki chef found her way downstairs. She immediately opened the restaurant. It was regular business for Ukyou, who took her usual position behind the grill, eagerly awaiting the morning's first customers. Her thoughts wandered back to Ryouga. The lost boy had been having nightmares, which she hadn't mentioned to him. For two nights, Ukyou had heard him talking in his sleep. While she couldn't make out the exact words, she was certain that she heard the words _Akane_, _Ranma,_ _Otousan_ and something about a _secret_. 

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If Akane's involved, then so is Ranchan."

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" A young group of people entered, taking their seats in front of Ukyou.

"Welcome to Ucchan's!" she smiled at them. "So, what will you guys be having?"

* * *

"Akane-san, I love you," he said confidently. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you." Ryouga stood amongst the grassy fields, face-to-face with Akane. They were finally alone, in a place that felt like paradise. The moon shone brightly in the sky while the stars sparkled all around them. He held on to her hands tightly. 

Akane bowed her head. "Oh Ryouga-kun, I know how you feel but..." she began to say, "...I can't love you."

"Why, Akane-san?" He could feel the tears building up. "Please, tell me what I can do to prove myself and I'll do it."

Akane looked at him squarely. "You don't understand, Ryouga. I already love someone else."

"You don't mean..."

"Ryouga-kun, it's Ranma that I love," she calmly admitted.

A wave of shock instantly hit Ryouga. He felt his heart shattering into pieces. "Kami-sama... it's all true." He crashed down on his knees.

Akane placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gomen nasai, Ryouga-kun but it's really how I feel."

Ryouga looked up at her face. His tears continued to flow down from his eyes. But then, a dark impulse took complete control of him. "If I can't have you, then no one will!" He grabbed Akane's right wrist, twisted it, and with one quick motion, he found the exact mark. Akane cried in anguish.

* * *

"Nooooo!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. 

CRASH! "Ryouga, wake up! You're having a nightmare, Ryouga!" A girl shook him violently as she said his name loudly.

"Gah!" Ryouga bolted up, his eyes bulging open. "Akane-san! Kami-sama, I've hurt her!" he cried out.

"Snap out of it Ryouga!" She continued to shake him. "Akane's not here!"

"Akane-san! Wh-" SLAP! "Ow!" The sudden pain on his cheek brought him back to reality. Two strong arms held his shoulders. The face in front of him became clearer as he regained his composure. "U-Ukyou-san?" (_I must have fallen asleep again._)

"You jackass, don't scare me like that!" Ukyou yelled at him. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She immediately let go of his shoulders.

"Gomen nasai, Ukyou-san. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that... it was so... so... real."

The okonomiyaki chef sighed in relief. "It's alright. Just do me a favor... don't do that again."

"H-hai, I'll try my best not to." He struggled to get up from the bed. Ukyou noticed this.

"Hey, are you sure you should be doing that already?" she said, looking at Ryouga. "Maybe you should try to-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He managed to get on his feet clumsily. "I just don't want to stay in bed." (_There's no way I'm going to risk having one of those nightmares again._)

"Alright, if it makes you feel better." A thought occurred to Ukyou. "Why don't you come down with me right now and I'll fix you up something special."

A look of hesitation flashed on his face. "N-no, you shouldn't have too. I'm already a burden to you, and I don't want to impose on you any further. Besides, you've got customers to atte-"

"Ah Ryouga, it's already evening," Ukyou interrupted him. "I'm about to close the place in a few minutes."

"Nani?" Ryouga was stunned. His stomach made a suggestive sound. "Well if it's perfectly fine with you, then I guess I'll take up your offer."

"That's the spirit, sugar. Now get your butt over here and follow me downstairs."

* * *

Ryouga sat in front of Ukyou, admiring her skill quietly. A few more minutes, and the okonomiyaki special she was preparing for him would be ready. A pleasant aroma filled the place. 

"Mmmm... smells good."

"Of course silly, who do you think I am? I'm the best okonomiyaki chef in the world," she said with a grin. "Here you go!" The okonomiyaki landed precisely on Ryouga's plate.

"Itadakimasu!" a boy in the corner exclaimed. He gleefully chomped on his okonomiyaki. "Delicious! Saturday nights just don't get any better than this."

"You said it, man," the young man across him answered.

Ukyou happily looked at them with a smile. The two boys were her classmates at Furinken High. "Glad you like it, guys." Then, she looked at Ryouga who was staring drearily at his plate. "Hey, stop staring at it and eat it already."

"Huh?" Ryouga looked momentarily confused. "Oh, right. A-arigato, Ukyou-san." He picked up a pair of chopsticks from the counter.

"So, you feeling any better?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I guess you could say that." He took a bite from the okonomiyaki. "The pain in my head isn't as bad as it was."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Ukyou said to him. A thought came to her. (_I've got to find out what he's been through._) "Care to share with me on what's been happening with you?"

"Well, I uh..." he sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got all night, Ryouga," she said to him. "Come on, we both know you travel all the time."

"There's not much to say. I get lost, I find my way back, I end up in another part of the world... it's all the same everyday."

"So that's the life of Ryouga Hibiki? Sounds really interesting."

"Whatever you want to say about it, I don't really care."

In another part of the restaurant, the two classmates of Ukyou in the corner continued their conversation, laughing out loud and sharing rumors. "And have you heard of the latest one?"

"What's it about this time? Some guy getting his ass kicked?"

"No man, something even more funny than that. You know that guy from the other class? The one who goes around hitting on girls all the time?"

"Oh, that guy? He's just full of himself."

"Yeah but guess what, he got a trip to the hospital today. The moron actually tried hitting on Akane Te-" A loud thud out of nowhere silenced him. He gulped as he spotted Ryouga tensing in his chair. The lost boy's left fist was on the table while his right gripped the chopsticks tightly.

"Hey, Ryouga take it easy," Ukyou said. She looked towards her classmates. "Guys, let's call it a night shall we?"

"Sure, Ukyou." The young man left some money on the table. "Come on man, we're outta here." He dragged his friend with him, making their way towards the entrance. "And I thought Ranma wa-"

SNAP! The chopsticks Ryouga was holding shattered into pieces. He slowly stood up from his chair and faced the boy who mentioned Ranma. "Don't you DARE say that name again or you're a dead man!"

For her part, Ukyou stood there in complete disbelief. Her classmates bolted out of the restaurant as quickly as they could. She jumped over the counter, standing right behind Ryouga. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just drove out two of my customers!"

Ryouga tilted his face towards her and spoke, "Do you have any idea what I just went through? The dreams that I have every night? You have no clue!"

"That doesn't give you the right to interfere with my customers!"

"Maybe not, but it's your classmate's fault. If he hadn't mentioned-"

"Who?" she retorted. "Akane? Ranma? It's always been about them, right?"

Ryouga stood there, dumbfounded. "H-how did you know that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Not only did you say their names in your sleep, but the way you were acting just now, it's really obvious." She crossed her arms. "You were never hard to read, Ryouga. Anyone could easily tell what's going on in that mind of yours."

He shifted uncomfortably, placing his hands in his pockets. "What do you care anyway?"

"I want to know what Ranma has to do with all of this."

Again, the mention of his rival sparked Ryouga's temper. "I'm warning you! Don't say that name to my face again or..."

"Or what?" Ukyou challenged. "You know what, you're unbelievable! You think the whole damn world revolves around you." She turned her back on him. "Go ahead and sulk all night if you want to. I'm going upstairs, and you better not follow me."

* * *

It was past midnight. The full moon outside illuminated the sky. Ukyou slept in relative peace, considering that the night had not ended on a good note, especially after her argument with Ryouga. After she got up to her room, she collapsed on her bed and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. 

An eerie sound jolted Ukyou awake. She immediately got up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What was that?" She looked around sleepily. The floor in front of her creaked. Ukyou focused her eyes, grabbing the spatula right beside her in the process. There was the sound of breathing. (_Someone else is in here with me!_) She was certain that she had locked her door and that her windows were closed.

As she scanned the room, she noticed that her door had been opened. Sweat began to prickle on Ukyou's skin as she clenched her teeth. The breathing became louder. She tightened her grasped on her spatula.

A strange growl emanated from behind her. Ukyou shifted her eyes, but she still couldn't tell whatever it was in the room. "Whoever you are, you broke into the wrong place."

Ukyou shoved the comforter off her legs and stood. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a silhouette that stood more darkly against the rest of the darkness. "Show yourself, you coward!" she challenged it as she gripped her spatula with both hands. She could now make out two dark eyes gazing at her, sending shudders down her spine. (_Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea._)

Moving quickly, she threw two of her throwing spatulas at it. Without effort, the shadow deflected the weapons with its arms, and it leapt at her. Ukyou dodged to the side, just in time as the figure landed on her right. With one quick move, she swung her spatula at it, only to realize that it was no longer there.

She looked around the room quickly. "Where the heck did it go?"

From behind, the intruder grabbed her with its strong arms, making her drop her weapon. Ukyou struggled to release herself from the creature's grip. Its hold on her only grew stronger. (_If I don't get out of this, I'm done for._) Summoning all of her strength, she warded off the beast's right arm, freeing her right hand. Without delay, she grabbed one of her throwing spatulas. Immediately, her attacker jumped away from her.

(_What the ? It's like it knew what I was planning to do._) It was now in the corner of the room, waiting silently in a crouched position. Ukyou wasted no time and threw the throwing spatula at it. With great agility, it dodged her weapon. "Kuso!" she cursed. Realizing that she was out of throwing spatulas, she quickly dove to the floor, grabbed the broad spatula, and got back to her stance.

The assailant got back to its feet and was staring straight at her.

(_Got to think of something fast. If my assumptions are right, I should be able to hit it this time._) Again, it leaped at her. This time she stood her ground. (_Wait for it... wait for it... NOW!_) With all her might, Ukyou swung her spatula at it. WHAM! The creature crashed straight through the window.

Ukyou brushed the sweat off her forehead as she waited for the trespasser to return. Remaining in a battle stance, she expected the counterattack to come at her anytime now. But strangely, it felt as if the battle was already over.

Cautiously, she took small steps towards the window. Looking down below, the street was deserted. "That can't be right. I could have sworn I hit it hard enough to knock it out," she said to herself, confused. Ukyou flipped a light switch on the wall. Her door had been forced opened. She looked at her clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. Then she remembered, "Ryouga!"

The okonomiyaki chef quickly made her way downstairs. And to no surprise, Ryouga was gone. It puzzled her though that his backpack and umbrella were still around. Not to mention, a neatly-laid sleeping mat on the floor. "That idiot. Where could he be this time?" Still, Ukyou remained confident that Ryouga would find his way back. (_He never leaves his stuff behind._)

Fearing the return of her unknown attacker, Ukyou dropped the idea of going back to sleep, and settled herself behind the counter. "I guess I have the perfect excuse to see Ranchan now." She grinned. Tomorrow was something to look forward to.

* * *

"You really think I can do it?" 

"Of course you can," he said, looking at her. The young man dropped the grocery bags he was carrying on the ground. "Just think of this as part of training. Look, I'll show you again how it's done." With ease, he nimbly jumped on top of the fence, maintaining his balance. He took a few steps along it, going back and forth. "See, it's not that hard."

The young girl looked at him with envy and anxiety. "Show off!"

"Am not!" He jumped down beside her. "Listen, do you remember your gymnastics class? The one where Gosunkugi was taking pictures of you?

She nodded at him. "Hai."

"I don't know about you, but I thought you were doing great until Gosunkugi ruined everything." He smiled at her. "If you can easily do a balance beam routine, this one should be child's play for you."

"That was different!" she insisted. "I mean... that fence is thinner and more shaky." She looked at the fence uneasily. "Sounds like I could end up injuring my ankle again."

"Oh come on, a tomboy like you ought to be tougher than that."

(TWACK!) She hit him lightly on the head. "Jerk."

"Jeez, Akane I was only kidding. Seriously, do you think I'd ever let anything happen to you?"

She gave him a smile. "I know, Ranma." Akane looked at the fence again, this time with determination written all over her face. "Okay, I'll give it a shot. Here, hold on to this." She handed him the grocery bag.

Ranma stepped aside. "I knew you wouldn't back down. I'll even give you an incentive," he said to her boldly. "I'll eat anything you cook tonight if you're able to do this."

Akane almost broke into laughter. "Are you having a fever or something?"

"Look, I know this is probably hard for you to believe. But I-"

"Okay," she suddenly responded. "You promise? You'll eat anything I cook?"

Ranma gulped. He was probably going to regret this promise later on. A scary thought came to him all of a sudden. (_Oh crap! What the hell have I been saying? Akane's cooking has improved, but it's still not normal._) Another part of him though, quickly restrained his first line of thought. (_Then again, it'll be worth it._)

"Well?" Akane asked him in a serious tone.

(_Here goes nothing._) "H-hai." He nodded slowly, smiling mischievously at her.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you better keep your end of the bargain."

Everything was suddenly quiet. Akane was staring at the fence with a fierce determination on her face. She closed her eyes, gathering up every ounce of her concentration. This was now between her and the fence. Without any further hesitation, Akane hopped on top of the fence. "Wooohh!" she blurted out, waving her arms wildly in the air. But then, a strong pair of hands quickly held on to her sides.

"Careful, Akane," he whispered lightly into her ear. "I'm gonna hold on to you until you get the hang of it, alright?"

"O-okay." She shuddered a bit, but knowing that Ranma was there, she felt completely safe. Akane stretched her arms out, just as she would on a balance beam. Carefully, she moved forward with her left foot first, then her right foot. She walked a few steps gingerly before she stopped and looked back, and was surprised to see that Ranma wasn't holding her anymore.

"Looks like you already got it, Akane." Ranma gave her a thumbs-up sign.

Akane couldn't help but smile to herself. Once again, she carefully started walking. And this time around, she did it a little more quickly and with less effort. Akane went on with the same movements for a couple of minutes. Ranma remained on the top of the fence with her, keeping his distance but watching her intently. Sometimes, she would wobble a bit to the left or right, but nowhere close to falling.

After awhile, Ranma spoke, "Hey, Akane I think that will do for now. It's getting late. People are bound to pass by."

"But I want to practice some more," she protested. Akane was now able to walk on the fence without maintaining both of her arms in the air.

"Kasumi is going to want these groceries back." He pointed down at them. "Or the whole family will starve."

"Oh, that's right. Gomen nasai, I forgot all about it." With grace and confidence, she dismounted from the fence. Ranma went down as well, landing right beside her. "You were really great, Akane."

"Arigato, Ranma," she thanked him shyly. "Someday, you'll be a great teacher."

Before a blushing Ranma could reply, Akane nudged him softly on his stomach. "Last one to the house gets to wash the dishes!" She stuck her tongue out at him, picked up her bag and ran, laughing.

"Hey, no fair, wait up!" Ranma grabbed his share of the groceries and chased after her. For some reason, he was grinning wildly.

The two teenagers raced each other towards the Tendo dojo. Their gleeful shouts and mock challenges echoed behind them.

In a hidden corner of the street, Ukyou gripped her spatula tightly as she watched Ranma and Akane slowly disappear in the distance. She didn't know why, but what had just taken place greatly disturbed her."It can't be."

* * *

A/N: 

Hi guys, Huskyman here. First off, I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I guess I got pretty occupied with other things.

Readers will be glad to know that this won't be an R/U fic in the traditional sense. They're not just going to look at each other and instantly fall in-love (or have babies). But Ukyou does have a role in the next couple of chapters.

ReDragon37: No, he's not a vampire.  
Bomb-O-Maniac: Not a werewolf either.


End file.
